The invention relates to a paint roller.
FIG. 1 shows the prior art. Conventional paint rollers consist of a cylindrical roller body 10, also referred to below as a roller or paint roll, with an inner cylindrical tubular body 12 which serves to receive a roller coating 14 made of plush, felt or foamed material or similar material. In the interior of the tubular body, a slotted, radially widening axially extending portion 15 is generally provided. In one embodiment, on one side in the tubular body, the axially extending portion is secured by a corresponding projection against axial displacement. On the other side, in the direction of the opening of the tubular body, an end piece 16 is engaged in order to prevent the sleeve falling out. The axially extending portion performs the function of fixing the roller body axially on the handle 18. The handle 18 as a rule consists of a bent metal wire and, on its lower end, a handgrip 20 made of plastic.
Conventional paint rollers suffer from a number of problems, one of which is that the end piece 16 usually is press fit into the tubular body 12 very tightly, by means of an engagement member 17 having a groove 17a to prevent the sleeve 10 from falling out as the roller is used. When it becomes time to remove the sleeve 10 for cleaning or replacement, it is generally necessary to grip the sleeve 10 with one hand while gripping the end piece 16 with the other hand and pulling and twisting. This causes the hands to become covered with paint and paint may also end up on the clothing.
There is a need for an improved paint roller assembly that addresses the above disadvantages.